falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ministries
}|desc-ministries| The Ministries were six pre-war Equestrian governmental institutions established by Princess Luna in order to fill the power vacuum created after the abdication of Princess Celestia from the throne. Though political in nature, these bureaucratic ministries were not purely legislative; each had a major impact on Equestrian law, economics, culture, and industry, and they were omnipresent in virtually every aspect of society after the beginning of the Great War. The six bearers of the Elements of Harmony were each appointed to direct a ministry of their own design.}} Ministries Ministry of Arcane Sciences The Ministry of Arcane Sciences (or MAS; sometimes known as the Ministry of Magic) was dedicated to the study and research of modern magic. Its director of operations was Twilight Sparkle. Its emblem was a large star ringed with smaller ones, with a tall horn above them and wings to each side. * Devoted to magical research of all kinds * Researched most combat spells, including the shield spell * Created many megaspells, including the Gardens of Equestria * M.A.S. is responsible for Taint and the birth of the Goddess Ministry of Image The Ministry of Image (or MoI) was dedicated primarily towards the creation of graphics and imagery for the government and the other ministries. Much of its produced content was propaganda, and one of its effective roles in Equestrian government was that of information control. Its director of operations was Rarity. The Ministry of Image was intentionally quiet and went largely unnoticed by the citizens of Equestria, given that its stated goal was to put forth the best possible face of all the other Ministries, and therefore Equestria as a whole. The M.I. was responsible for most, if not all, ministry advertisement and iconography, as well as the censorship or outright banning of all texts deemed seditious or unpatriotic. *With the exception of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity was the only Ministry Mare to directly control and command her Ministry. Being the only unicorns among the Ministry Mares, the two would occasionally meet to swap spells they had learned through the course of their duties. It was from these meetings that Rarity was given the idea for the soul mirror. *MI's censorship directive necessitated the magical alteration of pre-existing texts, sometimes rendering historical facts into propagandistic falsehoods. Though many books and other texts were summarily banned, Rarity saved vast swathes of text from destruction, delivering them instead to Twilight Sparkle. These salvaged texts were so many in number, Twilight required three libraries to house them. Two were in the MAS hubs in Manehattan and Canterlot, and the third was kept in Spike's cave. These massive donations did not include Rarity's copy of The Black Book. *Concerned with Image above all else, one MI special project was the creation of light pegasus power armor as commissioned by Rainbow Dash. Its unveiling was the last time the Ministry Mares were all in the same place at once, and Rarity exploited this final opportunity to record the essence of her friends' souls with an adaptation of the soul mirror. She then used these recordings, The Black Book's explanation of Soul Jars and forty-two pieces of her own soul to fashion the Ministry Mare statuettes. Ministry of Morale The Ministry of Morale (or "MoM") was publicly intended to bolster the spirits of the unsure civilian population of Equestria during the war, but in fact was used by the Mare of the Ministry for close surveillance of the entire nation in light of threat from zebra sympathizers. Its director of operations was Pinkie Pie, who was in no way subtle about accomplishing her goals. Ministry of Wartime Technology The Ministry of Wartime Technology (or MWT, sometimes shortened simply to the Ministry of Technology) was a development and research branch of the Equestrian government, focused on producing new technology to aid the war effort, as well as smaller consumer products for every-day use. Its director of operations was Applejack, who dedicated her Ministry to improving the welfare of Equestrian citizens as a whole. The emblem for the Ministry of Wartime Technology is a set of gears and sparks, bisected with a blade. The Ministry of Wartime Technology is the only Ministry still operating during the modern era, as the Steel Rangers. Ministry of Peace The Ministry of Peace (or MoP) was a ministry dedicated primarily towards the research and production of medicine. Its director of operations was Fluttershy. *The Ministry of Peace is known to have been the originator of megaspell technology. * The Ministry of Peace's emblem is a cross overlaid with a butterfly. Ministry of Awesome The Ministry of Awesome (or MoA, sometimes MAw) was a ministry that was created with little obvious public purpose. The common assumption was that it was dead weight, contributing very little to Equestrian society nor the war effort. In truth, the Ministry of Awesome was a black ops project involved in highly clandestine activities, as well as bleeding-edge research and development. Its director of operations was Rainbow Dash. Category:Ministries